1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machines for loading multiconductor cables on connectors and, more particularly, to a machine for loading the individual conductors of a multiconductor cable to the terminals of a connector by the insulation displacing technique.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As FIG. 29 shows, the identification of a line number has been made by first connecting one end of a conductor b of a cable a to a connector c; connecting the connector c to a line number identifier d; and contacting the other end of the conductor b to a probe e of the identifier d.
If both of the cable ends are to be connected to connectors, it is possible to connect the connector c to the conductor b irrespective of the color or mark of the conductor b because it is possible to connect the other connector to the right conductor b with the aid of the line number identifier d. However, if a cable is composed of line pairs, it is necessary to identify the line pairs for making right connection. Thus, a master connector connected to one end of a cable is connected to a line number identifier to detect the line number for connection by insulation displacement technique for example. After all of the conductors are connected, the cable is cut to a predetermined length. Thus, in the above loading method, it is possible to take the line pairs combination into consideration.
However, in the above loading method, it is necessary to perform the cable termination, connection, and cutting operations in sequence so that it is difficult to speed up only the connection machine. In addition, when the loading machine is introduced into the conventional manual loading process, it is necessary to change the process steps before and after the loading machine. Thus, there is a need for a line pairs identifier able to perform line pairs identification after a predetermined length of cable is cut off. Such a line pairs identifier has a function of identifying the combination of line pairs (line pairs identification function) and a function of matching the line number to that of the connector which has been connected to the cable (line number matching function).
As FIG. 30 shows, the line pairs identification is effected by connecting all of the conductors b of a cable a to the probes e and leaving the other ends open.
As FIG. 31 shows, the line number matching is effected by connecting a terminal device i to a connector c. It is unnecessary to connect the terminal device i to the line pairs identifier j with a signal line.
Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 62-82681 discloses a cable loading machine, wherein individual insulated conductors of a multiconductor cable are arranged in a random conductor holder in a row and connected to a line number identifier via a detector and a cord to form a closed loop for identifying and storing the arrangement order and the line numbers of individual conductors. Then, in response to instructions from the line number identifier, the manipulator picks up the insulated conductors one at a time from the random conductor holder. The conductivity of the picked conductor is read again to confirm the line number by the line number identifier. If there is no error, the manipulator is moved toward an arranged conductor holder to insert the insulated conductor into the conductor supporting portion of a combed conductor jig corresponding to the connection terminal of a flat connector.
With the above automatic cable loader, it is necessary to arrange the individual conductors of a multiconductor cable on a random conductor holder one at a time, identifying and storing the arrangement order of the conductors with the line number identifier, and picking them up one at a time while reading the conductivity of the insulated conductor again to confirm it with the line number identifier so that it has been difficult to improve the productivity.